


le revenant 2

by lazy_lemon



Series: le revenant [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>왜죠... 난 진지할랬는데 왜 갑자기 신파죠... 이게 아닌데..?????!!!!!!</p></blockquote>





	le revenant 2

느리게 눈을 떴을 때, 체콥을 기다리는 것은 낯선 천장이었다. 체콥은 눈을 깜박였다. 천천히, 빛에 익숙해진 눈으로 주변의 풍경이 들어오기 시작했다. 희고, 깨끗한 천장. 정제된 공기. 규칙적으로 울리는 소음. 자신이 어디에 있는 것인지 알아차리는 데에는 많은 시간이 필요하지 않았다. 장소와 달리 몸에 부착된 것은 아무것도 없다. 거리낄 것 없이 체콥이 몸을 일으켰다. 

“잘 잤어?”

기다렸다는 듯, 피곤한 얼굴로 본즈가 웃었다. 체콥은 그 얼굴이 익숙하다고 생각했다. 간밤에 내내 술루가 지었던 표정. 웃을 수 없는데도 억지로 입가를 일그러뜨려 짓던 미소. 본즈는 술루보다 더 능숙하게 웃었지만 그 미세한 차이를 간파해 내는 것은 그리 어려운 일이 아니다.

“닥터. 제가 왜 여기에 있는겁니까?”  
“대답부터 해. 잠은?”  
“사실, 잠을 잔 것 같지는 않아요. 그냥 의식이 없었던거죠.”  
“그렇겠지.”

본즈가 길게 한숨을 쉬었다. 그의 손에 들린 패드에 시선이 갔다. 물어보고 싶은 것이 너무 많지만 모든 것을 모르는 척 묻어버리고 싶기도 했다. 혼란스러웠다. 체콥은 그것이 마음에 들지 않았다.

“스팍이 강제로 의식을 차단했어. 너를 위해서라고는 했지만-”  
“-절 쉽게 이동시키기 위해서가 아니라요?”  
“어쩌면.”  
“그럼, 간밤의 그 일은…….”  
“젠장. 나도 모르겠어, 체콥. 오히려 내가 묻고 싶어. 정말로 넌, 너에게는 무슨 일이 있었던거지?”  
“닥터.”  
“사고가 있었다지만 우리도 정확히 무슨 일이 일어난 것인지 몰라. 사실, 무슨 일이 있었는지 아는 것은 네가 유일할거야. 우리에게 보고된 사항들, 그것은 다 정황일 뿐이었어. 우리는 네가 실종되었다고 생각했고 그게 사망처리로 가는데는 그리 긴 시간이 필요한 것도 아니었거든. 그리고 사망 선고가 더 정확한 상황이었고, 나는…”

흥분한 것인지 횡설수설하기 시작하는 본즈를 멍하니 바라보았다. 그가 이렇게까지 이성을 잃는 것을 체콥은 본 적이 없었다. 체콥은 느리게 눈을 깜박였다. ‘아직도 꿈을 꾸고 있는지도 몰라.’ 술루가 했던 말을 되새겨보았다. 자신 역시, 어쩌면 악몽 속인지도 모른다. 체콥은 자신이 알고 있는 모든 것에 정직하기로 했다.

“닥터, 전 아무것도 기억나지 않아요.”  
“뭐?”  
“정말입니다. 아무것도 기억나지 않아요. 나는, 다만 집에 오는 길이었어요. 비가 내리고, 우산이 없었으니 그냥 그 비를 맞으며 관사로 돌아왔는데. 그리고 홍채 인식을 거부당했어요.”  
“네 데이터는 모두 말소되었으니까.”  
“그러니까, 닥터. 이게 모두 사실인가요?”

본즈가 다시 한 번 한숨을 쉬었다. 잠시 망설이더니 차트를 불러낸다. 패드 가득 떠오르는 몇 개의 수치와 기록들. 평행선을 그리는 그래프. 눈 앞에 내밀어진 내용들에 체콥이 눈을 가늘게 떴다.

“처음 것이 지금의 네 바이탈 사인이야. 이것은, 오 년 전의 기록. 네가 직접 보는 것이-”  
“농담이죠?”

입가가 가늘게 떨렸다. 가까스로 되찾은 침착이. 그저 간 밤의 꿈이라고 생각했던 아득한 무언가가 순식간에 눈 앞에 내려앉았다. 체콥은 지금 제 표정이, 내내 보아온 다른 이들의 얼굴과 다르지 않을 것이라고 생각했다. 떨리는 손으로 몇 개의 데이터를 더 불러내었다. 맥박 없음. 호흡 정상. 체온 정상. 하지만 생명 징후 없음. 세포 재생 및 복제 불가. 전혀 일치하지 않는 데이터들에 체콥이 웃었다. 어제부터, 장난이라면 너무 지나치다. 자신은 이제 막 열 여덟이 되었다. 생일 선물이라기에는 너무 질 나쁜 장난이다. 혹여나 장난치는 것을 좋아하는 자신들의 함장, 그 커크가 생각해냈다고 하더라도, 이건, 너무. 체콥은 한숨처럼 웃어버렸다.

“체콥?”  
“데이터가, 이상하잖아요. 닥터, 이게 말이 된다고요? 맥박이 없는데 호흡이. 거짓말을 하려면 제대로 하셔야죠.”  
“그래서 내가 묻고 싶다는거야. 꼬맹이, 넌 정말 아무것도 기억나지 않는거냐?”  
“생일 파티 대신 깜짝 이벤트라도 준비한거라면, 닥터.”  
“체콥.”  
“체온도, 호흡도 있는데.”

들고 있던 패드를 던져버렸다. 숨이 차오른다. 체콥은 헐떡이며 시트를 쥐어 뜯었다. 

“체콥?”  
“내가, 죽었을 리가 없잖아요? 네? 나는 지금, 그럼 지금 닥터와 이야기하는 나는 유령이라도 되는건가요? 네? 지금, 너무해요. 장난이라면 너무해. 놀리는거죠?”

목이 답답하다. 목덜미를 긁어내리고, 목 주위를 조여드는 옷을 잡아당겼다. 눈가가 화끈거린다. 눈물이, 어쩌면 눈물일 것이 흘러내려 시야가 흐렸다. 하지만 그것은 아무래도 좋았다. 순식간에, 공기가 너무 무거워 그대로 압사당할 것 같았다. 체콥이 할 수 있는 것이라고는 그저 소리 높여 내지르는 것 뿐이었지만 그나마도 제대로 흐르지 않는 호흡에 힘겹기만 했다. 본즈가 소리치는 것에 귓가가 멍멍하다. 하지만 체콥은 제 목을, 옷깃을 쥐어 뜯는 것을 멈추지 않았다.

“소위!”  
“장난이 심하잖아. 나, 나는- 이렇게…!”  
“그만해, 체콥.”

손목이 잡히고, 강한 힘으로 내리 눌러지는 것에 온 몸을 뒤틀며 반항했다. 본즈가 너스 콜을 부르는 소리 사이로 서느런 목소리가 끼어들었다. 저도 모르게, 체콥은 몸을 늘어뜨렸다. 본즈가 헐떡이며 손목을 쥔 손을 놓았다. 언제 들어온 것인지 문가에 술루가 서 있었다. 체콥은 그대로 터져나갈 것 같은 기분으로 그를 바라보았다.

“미스터 술루.”

꼴이 엉망일 것이다. 주섬주섬 머리를 쓸어넘겼다. 본즈에게 잡혔던 팔목이 아팠지만 체콥은 내색하지 않았다. 술루가 느리게 다가섰다. 본즈와 체콥, 그리고 바닥에 뒹구는 패드를 번갈아 바라보던 그가 입을 열었다.

“닥터, 잠시 체콥 소위와 이야기를 하고 싶은데요.”  
“술루.”  
“잠시만요. 단 둘이서.”

예상보다 단호한 말투에 잠시 망설이던 본즈가 고개를 끄덕였다. 패드를 챙겨서 나가던 본즈가 잠시 체콥을 돌아보았다. 체콥은 본즈의 시선을 외면했고, 대신 술루가 굳게 문을 닫았다. 다시, 이 연극 같은 상황이 반복되리라는 것이 자명했다. 체콥은 절망했고, 마지막 희망에 매달리는 수 밖에 없었다.

“체콥.”  
“미스터 술루. 장난, 이거 장난인거죠?”  
“체콥.”  
“내 이름이 체콥이라는 것은 나도 잘 알아요! 그러니까-”  
“사실이야.”

침대에 걸터앉은 술루가 체콥의 뺨을 감쌌다. 무슨 생각을 하는 것인지, 평소보다 물기가 돌아 반들거리는 검은 눈동자가 깊다. 체콥은 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 거짓말. 지금도, 이렇게, 나는-

“파벨, 미안.”

술루가 느리게 뺨을 쓸어내렸다. 그의 목소리가 떨린다. 무엇이, 미안하느냐고 묻고 싶었지만 그것보다 더 급한 것이 있었다. 

“내가, 내가 죽었다면요, 미스터 술루.”

숨통이 조여드는 기분에 다시 한 번 목을 감싸쥐었다. 정말로 자신이 죽었다면. 쉬어질 리 없는 숨이, 가쁘게 새어나온다. 체콥은 헐떡이며 술루를 바라보았다. 눈물이 흐른 자리가 뜨겁다. 술루의 손바닥이 닿은 자리는 그 보다도 더 뜨거워서 오히려 얼어붙는 것 같아 몸서리를 쳤다. 이렇게, 모든 감정이 생생한데.

“내가, 그럴 리 없어.”

술루의 손바닥이 눈물을 닦아내었지만 또다시 흐르는 눈물에 금세 얼굴이 젖어버린다. 체콥은 제 목을 쥐어뜯던 손을 내밀어 그대로 술루를 끌어안았다. 뺨에 닿는 옷 위로, 규칙적인 울림이 전해온다. 자신에게는 없다는 그 것이. 

“그럴 리 없어.”  
“파벨.”  
“어젯 밤에, 날 맞아줬잖아요. 늦게 돌아와서 문도 열지 못한 나를. 머리를 닦아주고, 안아주고, 평소처럼 우유를 데워주고. 그런데 이게 무슨 소리죠?”  
“파벨.”  
“나, 나는…….”  
“쉿, 파벨. 숨 쉬어.”  
“어차피 죽었다며!”  
“쉬잇, 내 눈을 보고.”

손바닥이 등을 쓸었다. 술루의 옷자락을 쥔 손에 힘이 들어가 팽팽하게 당겨진 옷깃을 바라보는 눈에 또 눈물이 돌았다. 차마 술루를 마주할 수 없었다. 그 입술이, 그 눈동자가 무슨 말을 할 것인지 두렵다.

“파벨.”  
“미스터 술루.”  
“돌아와줘서, 고마워.”

조근조근 속삭이는 목소리에 결국 매달려 우는 수 밖에 없었다. 기다렸어. 그 한 마디가, 모든 현실을 새로 만들어 내었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 왜죠... 난 진지할랬는데 왜 갑자기 신파죠... 이게 아닌데..?????!!!!!!


End file.
